User blog:TheChibiQueen/Character Sheet: Inna Dempsey
"Add~...Huh... Hey! At least look at me when I'm talking to you!" '-Inna trying to get Add's attention.' Inna, also known as the The White Death, is an unidentified entity that takes the role of "grimm reaper" for some of the most powerful entities in the entire Multiverse, taking care of them when their moment has arrived. When not bringing an end to someone's existence she's usually expending her time with her beloved idiot. Appearance Inna often takes the form of a girl with pale skin, red eyes and pointy ears that are usually covered by her middle length silver hair. She wears a wide sleeved shirt with purple ornaments combined with a short skirt with the same pattern as the shirt and white stockings. She usually puts on some accessories like a diadem that holds a white rose and a necklace with a green gem of unknown origin. It's not strange to see some minor spitits around her, because they feel atracted to Inna's energy. She has a special affection for one that looks like a little grey cat, called Sphy. While in Absolute Reaper Mode her clothes become black with redish ornaments, her hair turns longer and she wields a dark and redish spear. Background She has been always there, at The Nexus, knowing what to do at every moment, and she spent eons collecting the life of those trascendent beings that needed to dissapear. When she wasn't "collecting" she liked to see the lifes of the normal ones crossing her realm, but there was one life that keept going back. Her curiosity was stronger than her duty and she ended up following that life. This journey led her to Add Schwarth , a power user that because of his unlimited regeneration powers kept coming back from death. 'The Ottawa Incident:' Inna spent almost a year following Add's journey around the world, looking for the fragment adn finding other power users. In one of these encounters Add tried to save a woman who was being attacked by a user of Nuclear Fire Manipulation and, after healing her using his blood, he fought the wicked user. Inna was willing to help him, but she was only allowed to interact with trascendent beings, not with "weaklings" (she called the normal ones like that). When Add got completely destroyed by a brust of power from his enemy Inna was in shock, but then she saw the fainted woman moving, and then Add regenerated from inside that poor human from the blood he used to cure her, killing the woman in the process. After making the user flee Add started to cry while watching the corpse, now ripped appart, and then he saw Inna for the first time. She was standing in front of him with her white hair moving because of the wind, looking directly to his eyes, and then she said : " I'm not supposed to work with weaklings, but if you want I can make an exception and help her going to a better place" That was how they met, and after that, until she needs to kill a trascendent life-form (it usually takes years to create one) Inna spends her time with the only person who isn't ever going to make the entire path to The Nexus. Powers *Death Embodiment : Inna only acts (she's not really the embodiment of death, but still has this power) as the Death Bringer for those trascendent beings whose time has come. She has developed this power to the level of killing almost everything without effort just by willing it. She can easily use every death-related power to avercome almost every entity that needs to die. **Omnicide : As the embodiment of death Inna is able to whip all life from entire universes without effort. **Omnislayer : Inna is capable of killing virtually anything. **Immortality Manipulation : She uses this power to render Absolute Immortals vulnerable. **Unrestricted Murdering : Been the highest expression of death Inna is capable of killing even concept-based entities. *Absolute Reaper Mode : Inna can only use this ability for 30 minutes, but while in this mode she can overcome all her limitations. **Mode Switching ***Zenith : By reaching her highest potential. Personality She has a tendency to be blunt and often points out faults in other people where normally it would be very hard to do so. Inna believes that it is the duty of the "exceptional" (herself) to help the less fortunate. Despite this she is still capable of understanding other people and being kind and compassionate in her own way. She always tries to maintain an elegant and dignified appearance, which is strongly evident when she coveres her laughter every time Add makes something silly. Despite all this, she sometimes shows her girly side and clumsiness, mostly to Add when they are alone. She sometimes blushes in front of Add, who occasionally sees her excited over little things like simple compliments. Relations Naomi: As two powerful omniversal entities the have already met and, despite their differences, the two of hem get along very well. WIP Trivia -Add often says that she smells like strawberries. -Inna isn't possessive, to the point of not complaining if she has to "share" Add. Sin nombre.png|Inna and Add on their summer vacation, because even The Grim Reaper needs to relax sometimes. deathmode.png|In Absolute Reaper Mode Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet